


Mirror, Mirror

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Dakeverse [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dakeverse, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Gavin leaned down to tie the laces of his boots. His shoulders bowed a bit beneath the weight of the stare burning a hole between them. He let out a sigh and looked at the figure reclined in the bed.It figured that Nines would find any way to ask him to stay short of saying it aloud.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> i've been talking to yog a lot lately about a timeline where Nines did in fact get turned by a Luminary sire and what that might mean for him. He doesn't have quite the same fallout he had with Connor in Letifer, but the delay there was in finding him a sire still took its toll on Nines's emotional state. His sire, Guinan, is kind to him, but he leaves Nines constantly for business, and Nines's own insecurities leads him to reject the sort of partnership Connor shares with Elijah. Nines runs a club on his own and sees his sire occasionally, and he takes lovers constantly to keep himself from succumbing to the loneliness besieging him at every turn.
> 
> This fic itself is not the "true end" of this au. Think of it as a Bad End. If there's interest I might write some more fics set in this alternate timeline so we get to see more of that side of the curtain. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, Nines's appearance is based off this lovely art @abusivebun did of him over on twitter! https://twitter.com/AbusiveBun/status/1118528896297779200 go check it out!
> 
> (bonus points go to those of you who recognize the significance of the title :3)

Gavin leaned down to tie the laces of his boots. His shoulders bowed a bit beneath the weight of the stare burning a hole between them. He let out a sigh and looked at the figure reclined in the bed. 

It figured that Nines would find any way to ask him to stay short of saying it aloud. 

With a sigh he tightened his laces, bracing his hands on his knees. His body was sore, drained, tired in the way it always was when he finished a round with Nines. Gavin turned his head but not his body, looking at the man behind him. “Thought you were asleep,” he mumbled. God, it tasted like a lie even as he said it. 

Nines was still how Gavin had left him, if a little more covered and a lot less dazed. He lay there, stretched out on the large bed like something torn from a painting and deposited in Gavin’s lap for his viewing pleasure. It was hard to keep his eyes from tracing those same lines and curves he’d run his hands along not too long ago. The sheet draped over him wasn’t doing much to hide the temptation from sight. If anything, Nines was eager for it to slip away, to drip down his body as he shifted a little closer. Like he knew Gavin would stay if he could only entice him to want it again.

With a mouth like that, it wouldn’t be hard. Gavin’s eyes kept straying away from his body and back towards his lips, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he looked in a mirror he’d find his neck and mouth covered in that deep, eye-catching shade of blue. It was smeared around Nines’s lips and chin, streaked in a way that left little to the imagination. 

It made him look all the paler, Gavin realized. Pale, soft, and sad. 

“I don’t sleep,” Nines murmured quietly, his voice rich and smooth and woven into the bedding to the point that it barely disturbed the mood of the room. He blinked slowly, drawing his fingers along the empty spot Gavin had just occupied. When he curled his lips into a frown, it made Gavin’s heart curl up in his chest and die a little. “Come back to bed, Gavin.”

He needed to stop thinking about it. Stop  _ looking  _ at him. “Nines—”

“Please?” The word was said with a hint of a grimace, the tease of actual sadness. It was swallowed up in a flutter of thick lashes before Gavin could pinpoint the sincerity. Nines shifted a little. Another inch of skin met the open air. “I don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

Gavin bit down on his inner cheek. It hadn’t gotten easier to handle, Nines’s magnetic aura. They’d been doing this for long enough that Gavin had expected an immunity for form, or at the very least some measure of tolerance. But… no. A few inches of skin and the promise strung in the bow of Nines’s lips still hit him as hard as it had the very first night they met. If this wasn’t hell, Gavin didn’t know what to expect when it came time to punch his clock for the very last time. 

Still.

“You know that’s not a good idea.” He had work to get back to. Nines did too. Hell, he shouldn’t even have come here tonight. He’d already told the chief that he’d checked the club out and found no workable leads. That should've been the end of it.

Should’ve, but of course wasn’t.

Nines drew himself up high enough that the sheet threatened to slide off entirely. “I like you, Gavin,” he said softly. “You like me. What’s so bad about that?”

“Are you serious?” Gavin snorted, running a hand through his hair. “I’m a fucking cop for one thing. You’re a witness or an accessory or  _ something  _ that we both keep pretending you aren’t, and that can’t last forever. Just because we’re fucking doesn’t mean I’m not still going to do my job.”

Nines smiled that tiny, mysterious smile of his. “I already told you that those murders had nothing to do with my club.” He laid back down with his chin propped cutely on his crossed arms. “You’re just another patron, aren’t you? There are no rules against you having a life outside of your work.”

Rolling his eyes didn’t feel like enough of a shutdown to this conversation. “It’s not that simple,” he muttered, looking around the room. God, this place was ritzy. You never would think it based on the general skeevy club aesthetic downstairs, but up here where Nines took his “business” was all glitz and glam and heart-shaped beds tucked conspicuously behind a screen not even twenty feet from the desk where he took his meetings. Gavin slowly gave Nines a searching look. He wasn’t sure what it all meant. What all  _ he  _ meant to Nines. From what he’d heard, this sort of relationship wasn’t uncommon for him. 

“We can make it simple,” Nines promised, blinking slowly, cat-like and hypnotic. 

“You always say that.”

Nines pouted. “I’m always right.”

Gavin sighed. “Now we’re both liars.” His eyes settled on the ring wrapped around Nines’s finger. It was kissing his cheek now, the bright sapphire a perfect match to his eyes, his lips, the smears of lipstick tinging his pale skin a shade that could only be called deathly. Gavin’s hardened at the sight, and he looked away. “Tell me something, Nines.”

“What do you want to know?”

God, he sounded so teasing. Inhaling sharply, Gavin kept his eyes rooted to the floor. “When’s your husband coming back?”

A pause. “I told you he’s not my—”

_ “Don’t _ lie to me.” 

Silence fell. Gavin’s shoulders heaved as he slowly swallowed the burst of frustration back down, locking it up tight and throwing away the key. He glared at the ground, at the fancy room and all its trappings. 

“There are parts of your life I can’t understand,” he said, quieter this time. “Things I don’t think I’m allowed to understand.” He forced himself to raise his head, to look at Nines still laid out on the bed, clutching the sheets to his chest as if that’d hide the evidence of what they just did together. What they’ve been doing with together for longer than either of them knew was safe. 

Gavin sucked in a lungful of air and covered his face with his hands. “God, Nines. What are we even doing?”

The bed dipped. The silk sheets whispered as Nines crawled towards him. Gavin pressed his fingertips into his eyes, harder, harder, until the sparks of blue behind his eyelids flashed and flickered like fireworks. Like those smears of blue speckling the parts of himself he couldn’t see on his own.  He stiffened when a cool hand settled on his back. He dragged his hands down to his chin. Those bright blue eyes looked deep enough to drown in. 

_ Fuck.  _

Nines was pale, but then again, he always was. His lips parted as he licked nervously at his bottom lip. Clenching his fingers in the fabric of Gavin’s shirt, Nines struggled to keep up the eye contact. 

“Gavin,” he whispered. “Stay with me.”

“I can’t,” Gavin answered.

Nines clutched the fabric tighter. “Gavin.” His voice shook and he tugged pitifully at Gavin’s shirt. “I have things taken care of. You can stay here with me. Please. Come back to bed.”

Sighing, Gavin shook his head. “I have work—”

“You can quit,” Nines interrupted, tugging harder. “I’ll take care of you.”

“What? I can’t just quit,” he laughed, wrapping his hand around Nines’s wrist to pull his fingers away from his clothing. “I like being a police officer. You know that.”

Nines frowned. “You like me too.”

“That’s… different.” Gavin bit down on his bottom lip. He looked at how tightly Nines was coiled, how he steadily drew his hand back to reel Gavin in by the wrist. Nines’s skin was cool to the touch. It always was, even after a tumble in the sheets. “My job doesn’t keep secrets from me,” he said quietly, refusing to meet Nines’s eyes. He let go of Nines’s hand. “I need to go, Nines.”

He started to stand. He rose all of two inches from the bed before a hand shot out and grabbed him by the shoulder, throwing him onto the mattress so hard that he bounced. Stunned, Gavin blinked up at the ceiling. “The fuck—?” he tried, the rest of the question leaving him in a whoosh of breath as Nines rolled on top of him and knocked the air from his lungs. Gavin struggled, but Nines was deceptively heavy. Add on top of that his intent to stay put and escape was impossible. 

Gavin gave up when he realized he wasn’t getting free until Nines let him up. He looked at the man above him, mouth going dry when he noticed the sheets hadn’t joined in on the scuffle. “Nines…” he began, only to pause when he looked at the face hovering above his own. He cupped Nines’s cheek. “Oh, Nines,” he sighed as tears began to run down his face, taking lipstick and mascara with it. Fuck. He’d never seen Nines cry before. 

“Gavin.” Nines’s voice was wrecked. He leaned into Gavin’s hand with an almost desperate energy. “G-Gavin.”

“Babe, c’mon,” he tried, trying and failing to wipe away the mess before it streaked Nines’s skin. “Don’t cry. I’m here. You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Nines shook his head viciously. “You’re g-going to l-leave me,” he stuttered through broken sobs, eyes wide and growing more and more panicked by the second. “Jus-Just like him. You’re going to leave me t-too.”

Gavin used his grip on Nines’s cheek to pull him fully against his chest. Soft, silky hair brushed his face, and he wrapped his arms around Nines as tightly as he could manage, holding his damp face in the crook of his neck. He stroked through his hair, down his back, shushing him quietly. “Just for tonight,” he murmured. “I’ll be back. You know I’ll be back. Please don’t cry. I never want to see you cry.” 

“Promise me,” he cried anyway, trembling horribly. “Promise me you’ll come back.”

Gavin sucked in a breath. “I…” The case. His work. The clear presence of  _ something  _ in this place that told him to stay out and never look back. His heart pounded in his chest and filled his ears. It hurt. It hurt to think about, but Gavin had always been a masochist like that. 

A beat passed before Nines stilled. His sobs quieted. The room turned as still as the grave. 

Instincts flared like a dull warning bell in the back of Gavin’s head. He tensed. “Uh… Nines?”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” Nines breathed after a moment of nothing. The arms around Gavin’s neck tightened. “I can’t. I can’t be alone anymore.”

“You’re not alone,” Gavin promised as the warning bells grew louder. “You’ve got me.”

Nines opened his mouth against his flesh, gooseflesh erupting along his neck at the cool touch. Gavin expected a kiss, a tongue.

“I know.”

He felt sharp teeth instead.

“Nines?” he asked sharply, opened his eyes wide. He pushed at Nines’s body. He didn’t budge an inch. 

Nines voice was soft, barely audible. “I’m sorry.”

Gavin hit the sheets. Those pinpricks against his throat turned into knives that turned into utter bliss. Gavin stared at the ceiling half obscured by the dark ink of Nines’s hair. It felt so… so… cold. Was he dying? 

The ceiling blurred. His eyes refused to stay open. Nines whispered something in his ear. Something warm and wet dripped against his lips. Sang on his tongue. Sparked like lightning when he swallowed it down.

“I’m sorry, Gavin,” Nines whispered, cupping his cheek. Gavin forced himself to look at him. “I can’t let you go.”

His lips weren’t blue now, but streaked with red.

_ I was right,  _ Gavin thought as his veins began to burn. 

Nines really was his version of hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> sad, huh? thankfully there are other routes for these two to go. i hoped you guys enjoyed this! consider leaving a comment if you did and checking me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dbh funtimes, and hey, if you enjoy my work and want to help support me in other ventures, consider checking out my original work under the name T.D. Cloud! until next time!


End file.
